Sisters Till The End
by Roka78
Summary: I was just bored when I made this and this is my first fanfict so please don't flame it and keep the rude comments to a minumin pleasssssssssssssssssseeee


_**Sisters Till The End**_

-Why did it turn out like this you use to be so loving and we use to always get along, but now you've changed. Your not the same sister I knew are you Lola?- Clare grabbed her black and red guitar and got up from the shady tree she was lying uder. Her red eyes sparkled as she walked through town to her house knowing well that there was nothing left for her there. Clare found Life meaningless now shes not goth or anything but she finds human life nothing more than food. Clare was a half demon half angel child but she took more of her demon side while her sister Lola took more of her angel side...Lola how long has it been since she changed since she...betrayed was like any other day Clare and Lola were sitting down by the graveyard under the large shadey oak tree they were talking like they usually would Clare fully trusted lola so she didn't notice the knife Lola had behind her back till then there sibling releationship was perfect.

"So what do you think about Timmothy Gray Lola is he cute or not?" "Why do you ask? "Oh come on I see you blush when you look at him, but I don't see why you like him I mean there no use in love humans are just food if you ask me." "Thats what you think Clare, but humans are more than that their speacial and besides don't try and act like you've never been in love." Clare blushed. "w-well thats beside the point and who said I've ever been in love anyways." Clare thought back to 6th grade and the boy she had a crush...Tom Bellen he was different from the rest of the boys he knew she existed.

"Hey Clare" "huh" "Close your eyes I have present for you." Clare happily did as she was told but as soon as she did Lola let out an angered scream and stabbed the knife in Clare's left hand. "AHHHHHHH! WHAT HELL!" Clare pulled out the knifeteh trew it to the ground and looked at her sister. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR LOLA!" "You are a enemy to all humans and as an angel it is my job to protected them from scum like you demon." Clare was hurt by her sisters words she was so lost and confused that she didn't notice Lola stab her chest she missed her lungs and heart al least but it still hurt. Clare screamed in pain and and backed away from Lola then she pulled the knife out of her chest her knees buckled and she fell to the ground watching Lola walk away now being half demon only holy things could harm her but normal things could only hurt her so with all the pain she was feeling she passed out. When she Woke up she us at the hospital her wounds were banged and the nurse told her that a nice young man found her and brought her here. Clare wondered who it was until he walked into the room it was Tom he saw her bleedin to death(or at least he thought she was bleeding to death) and brought her to the hospital as quick as possible.

"Care to tell me how it happened how you got a knife in your chest what tired of living or something." Clare looked at Tom wondering why he cared why happened and why he bothered to save her. "Lola did it cause she thought of me as a monster." "What your sister tried to kill you?" It was hard for Tom to believe which Clare didn't blame him it was hard for her to believe too but the truth waas right on her hand and chest the Lola she knew was long gone and this knew Lola would come back to finish the job.

A year went by since that day and Lola never turned up the police were looking for her for attempted murder cuase Tom told them what happened but Lola was never found but Clare knew she was still out there and was getting ready for her second attempt to kill her and next time Clare would be ready for her. Ever since that day Tom came to Clare's house to make sure she was alright and helped take care of her which she didn't mind since she still had a crush on him. Clare went down to the graveyard and sat down her's and Loa's oak tree the same place where her life took a twisted turn. She sat there and cried not hearing the footsteps behind her.

"Why do you look so sad sister dear." Clare heard a voice that huanted her every night the same innocent voice she had missed Lola's turned around shaply to look in the eyes of her betrayer her sister the one that stuck a blade in her chest. Lola's blue eyes and blonde hair with blue tips her face all there but she looked a bit different older and a another blade in her hand but this one was more longer then Clare knew it was the holy blade the only sword that could bring her lifespan to its end. But Clare was ready for her she had been waiting for this day to come the day she put an end to her as Lola had a holy blade Clare a=had a demonic blade and she would put an end to all this one of them would be victorious amd the other would fall dead, but would there really be a winner or would they both fall to guilt of putting an end to the others life.

"to think you still hid in this pathetic town but that you can't hide there anymore I've already cleansed it." Just as she said that Clare looked down the hill at the town and saw how it was all in flames but when she looked back at her sister Lola was ran down the hill and into the burning town she saw all the burning people the same people she once thought as food what worried her most was when she saw Tom's house in flames she wanted to scream so badly but was relived when she saw Tom running through the burning town trying to get little chilren out of there and when he saw Clare he was yelling at her to come with him and ran to him but stopped in her tracks when she felt Lola's presnce not far from her she ran off to follow it and find Lola. Lola was standing onto of the chruch looking down at all the burning buildings and people.

"this is what hapenins to towns that protect demons and you will all suffer for that sin." "LOLAAA!" Lola looked down and saw Clare looking up at her anger embedded in her eyes. She jumped from the top of the chruch to be eye level with her sister...no the demon Clare this girl was not her sister she was the enemy she was a killer she was a monster and she had to die for the good of mankind. Clare reeadied her sword she was ready to put an end to this fight and she would make it took the first swing and lunged at Clare which Clare countered with her sword she wasn't going down without a fight the fight went on for hours until Lola knocked Clare's sword out of her hand and toppled her to the ground then almost plunged the sword in her heart but Clare grabbed her sword and stabbed it in Lola's chest causing Lola to cough up blood and fall to the ground. Lola lay there dying seeing Clare sitting there with tears in her eyes saying how it was all her fualt if she didn't let her go this would have never happened all Lola did was lay there and listen to this monster...no her sister blame herself for all that had happened when the real person to blame was Lola it was she who blindly thought Clare was nothing but pure evil which happen wrong for evil can not love and el]vil can not cry.

"S-stop being stupid C-Clare it's n-n-not your f-fualt it's mine I was the o-one who th-thought you as evil when you were my sister and you always w-will b-be I l-love y-you Clare and a-always will."Lola coughed up more blood and died surround by a pool of her blood. Clare sat there with tears in her eyes wonder how the sister she loved had turned on her calling her a monster and then died say she loved her. Clare put her hands over Loa's eyes and closed them say goodnight to ran out of the burning town and found Tom with the children he smiled at her and she smiled back knowing it was all over...the fighting was done but there was no victor and there was no loser.

"I love you too Lola." Were her last words before she wlked to a new town to begin a new life with Tom she knew that the day that she died if that day ever came Lola would wait for her she would wait for her sister and they could go on with heir lives like they did when they were young children they would play like they always.

For the one thing she knew they were sisters till the end.


End file.
